I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing
by dancelikezombies
Summary: Some thoughts running through Eli's head about how his life is, and worries he has one night while Clare is sleeping in his arms. Using the song I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. /Eclare oneshot\


_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Degrassi. Nor do I own I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith._

**A/n: Listen to the song while reading it for the full effect. Only if you want to though. Also sorry for any typos or grammar errors a head of time.**

**

* * *

**

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

"Goodnight Blue eyes," Eli whipered as he looked down at the beautiful girl who had fallen asleep in his arms.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

**While you're far away and dreaming.**

He wished he could stay like this forever. In complete peace watching the girl he loved sleep in his arms. Things were not as complicated at moments like this. Ever since Fitz's unexpected return things had been a bit hectic, and sure Eli knew he was being a bit over the top but something felt off. Eli couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed omnious like things were going to go bad and soon. Though moments like this made all the bad things worth it.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**

**Well, every moment spent with you,**

**Is a moment I treasure. **

So many things had fallen into place in Eli's life as of late. He had almost completely decluttered his room, and he had Clare there with him every step of the way. It made things easier, some what, and even though it was still tough he knew he could get past it. He didn't know what he would do with out Clare, or actually what he would have become if it wasn't for Clare.

**I don't wanna close my eyes,**

**I don't wanna fall asleep,**

'**Cause I'd miss you , Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

Eli glanced down at Clare just as a smile graced her lips which in turn caused a smirk to creep onto his face. He vaugly wondered what she was dreaming about. Hopefully him. He chuckled at that thought, and thought of what Clare would say if he asked if she had dreamed about him. Probably something witty that would lead to them sending flirty sarcastic banter back and forth. Well he knew that he had dreamed about her every now and then, but nothing compared to reality with her.

'**Cause even when I dream of you, **

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

**I'd still miss you, Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**Lying close to you,**

**Feeling your heart beating,**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing.**

He felt his eyes suddenly get heavy, and turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was passed 1:00am. He had been in constant thought for a while now, he guessed. Eli turned back to Clare and pulled her closer, but made sure that he didn't wake her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before laying back onto his pilliow.

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,**

**And I just wanna stay with you,**

**In this moment forever, forever, and ever.**

Eli chuckled as a thought formed in his head. If he did believe in god this is the moment he would be thanking him for bringing Clare into his life. She had changed him for the better, and he knew that no matter what was thrown at them that they would get through it together.

He smiled at that, and slowly fell into sleep.

**I don't wanna close my eyes,**

**I don't wanna fall asleep,**

'**Cause I'd miss you , Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

'**Cause even when I dream of you, **

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

**I'd still miss you, Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**I don't wanna miss one smile,**

**I don't wanna miss one kiss,**

**Well, I just wanna be with you,**

**Right here with you, just like this.**

**I just wanna hold you close,**

**Feel your heart close to mine,**

**And stay here in this moment,**

**For all the rest of time.**

**Don't wanna close my eyes,**

**Don't wanna fall asleep,**

'**Cause I'd miss you , Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

'**Cause even when I dream of you, **

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

**I'd still miss you, Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**I don't wanna close my eyes,**

**I don't wanna fall asleep,**

'**Cause I'd miss you , Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

'**Cause even when I dream of you, **

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

**I'd still miss you, Babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**Don't wanna close my eyes,**

**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**

**I don't wanna miss a thing.**

* * *

**A/n:**** Well I was watching Armageddon today, and I remembered how much I was in love with this song. Then this one shot idea popped into my head, and I had to type it up! I hope its good… I don't know if the idea worked out right, but I am sorta pleased with it. I hope Eli isn't OOC that much.**

**Review , Please!**

**-Love, Lina**


End file.
